


Today, Steve dies

by So_Fucking_Bored



Series: Veterans' Affairs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Sam Wilson, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Military Backstory, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Fucking_Bored/pseuds/So_Fucking_Bored
Summary: Sam's heat had finally started, thankfully Bucky and Steve were completely on board, even if the UberEats guy was a problem.~~~~2k words of heat sex, and I am unrepentant
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Veterans' Affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786426
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113
Collections: Quarantine Things





	Today, Steve dies

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 1 _

_ ~~~~~ _

  
  


Before Sam realized it, Bucky had fled to the bedroom and was assembling one of the most intricate yet messy nests he’d ever seen. 

Steve had occupied himself with taking off his own clothes, and Sam was torn between wanting to watch their efficiency in awe and wanting to be the good host his mama raised. 

He very nearly left to pour them all glasses of water, his knees weak and hips aching, when strong arms wrapped around him from behind. 

Soft breath wafted over his neck, and Sam realized through the roaring thrum of his heart in his ears that Steve was talking. 

“Look at our big strong ‘mega, making a nest so I can knot you nice an’ full.”

Sam’s unsteady knees gave out at that, and an embarrassing rush of slick made itself known between his thighs. The sticky and tacky feeling of an overfilled heat pad didn’t last long though, but the feeling of cool air on his overheated skin wasn’t much better. 

Then, there were mouths on his neck and teeth and his throat. 

  
  


_ ~~~~~ _

_ 2 _

_ ~~~~~ _

  
  


“There you go Sam, so nice an’ full around our alpha, taking his cum like you were made for it.” Bucky whispered in his ear, tone deceptively sweet for the words Sam was only just able to understand. 

The beta was only able to mewl pitifully - a sound he would deny making until his dying breath - as Steve’s cock twitched again, another spurt of his seed searing yet cooling Sam’s insides. 

Bucky’s comforting hand disappeared from its spot on his sweaty back, but amidst the overlaying sensations from Steve’s wandering hands and the pulsing knot inside him, he barely noticed what the omega was doing until his length was enveloped by a tight, wet heat. 

He felt his arms buckle from beneath him, and his face pressed harshly into the pillows as he orgasmed for the upteenth time. Bucky didn’t stop even as Sam thrashed, his mouth like a vacuum on Sam until the beta was only able to cry into the pillows underneath him. 

Distantly, he registered Steve clicking his tongue in annoyance. Bucky muttered something unintelligible into the sensitive skin of Sam’s thigh, and the beta wasn’t sure whether to lean into the touch or shy away from it. 

Bucky shimmied underneath Sam so that he was lying atop the taller man, loose limbed and body still thrumming with heat. 

“Once you’re up for it Sammy, I want that cock in me,” Bucky said in Sam’s ear, tone sickly sweet in a way that made Sam’s toes curl. 

Sam just curled further into the comfort Bucky offered, and laved his tongue over the twin mating bites that decorated the pale skin. 

Steve snorted, and wrapped an inquisitive hand around Sam, then said proudly, “Don’t think he’ll be getting anything up anytime soon.” 

He mewled pathetically as Steve grinded his knot into him, dick spurting a final bit of cum. Bucky’s chuckle at the sound turned into a whine as Steve pulled out and the alpha’s cum fell down between Sam’s legs to drip on Bucky’s stomach. 

Summoning strength he didn’t really have, he lifted back onto his elbows to whisper softly at Bucky’s lips, voice and throat raw, “Fuck me and I’ll fuck you later.”

Bucky cursed colorfully at that, and so did Steve from behind him. Sam let out an undignified yelp as the alpha grabbed his hips again and seated him on Bucky’s hard cock. 

“Gonna have to knot him back up if we want ‘im fat Stevie, he’s leakin’ all around me.” Bucky said through gritted teeth, his hands tweaking at Sam’s nipples as Steve used his grip on Sam’s hips to thrust him up and down Bucky’s length. 

Sam’s cock twitched again in a futile effort to harden, and he belatedly tried to flex his aching thighs to move himself, but Steve’s mouth on his neck made him fall back limply against the alpha. 

He felt Bucky’s knotless cock twitch inside of him, and when the omega pulled out, Steve only lied Sam down atop of Bucky in the same position they’d been in minutes before. The alpha pressed himself to their sides, a leg thrown over Sam’s back, and a hand stroking Bucky’s hair. 

“Day one down, six to go” Bucky muttered into Sam’s forehead. 

  
  


_ ~~~~~ _

_ 3 _

_ ~~~~~ _

  
  


“I’m not hungry Bucky.” Bucky only rolled his eyes down at Sam, whose face was pressed into Steve’s side. 

It was the third day of Sam’s heat, and unsurprisingly, Sam had outright refused to eat anything he’d left pre-made in the freezer, and on top of that, they’d finished the casserole his elderly neighbor had sent them the day before. 

“Gotta eat somethin’.” Steve said, hand rubbing up and down Sam’s back. Him and Bucky were sitting against the headboard, Sam lying sleepily between them, his face pressed into Steve, and back against Bucky. 

The beta was wonderfully sore, body and hole achingly tender, hips slightly bruised just right, and eyes heavy with impending sleep. A harsh bout of his heat had just passed, and the alpha and omega were insistent on getting food into him before the next started in a few hours. 

“Rice or mashed potatoes Sammy?” Bucky asked for the upteenth time, making Sam grumble and press his face further into Steve in an attempt to escape questioning. 

“Mashed potatoes sound less messy so we’ll go with that, Stevie?” 

Sam huffed again, but let his eyes close and started to drift off against Steve. 

~~~~

Bucky didn’t want to leave the nest. 

Especially with the way Sam snored softly between him and Steve, peaceful for the first time since his heat started. The alpha was half asleep as well, but willing to go and get the food that was supposed to get there any minute, but Bucky couldn’t just let  _ him _ go. 

What if Sam woke up and needed him there? Sure, Bucky could calm the beta easily, but if his heat started up suddenly, Bucky wouldn’t exactly be able to knot him. And, what if the delivery driver made a move on his alpha? No, Bucky couldn’t let that happen. 

So, Bucky had to be the one to leave the nest, even if he didn’t want to. 

Bucky was a big, grown omega, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t heat partnered a beta before. The whole mate thing was new though, the bite on his neck so fresh it throbbed in time with his heartbeat even after three days. It was probably the whole reason that Bucky was so loathe to leave and even less inclined to let Steve do so. Letting Sam go answer the door hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

When the UberEats driver sent a text to Steve’s phone saying he was outside, Bucky reluctantly pulled out of the entangled mess of limbs and blankets that was his once perfectly made nest, and pulled on the first pair of boxers he found. Him, Steve, and Sam were roughly the same size, so he didn’t realize that they were his own until he remembered he’d worn blue boxers to Sam’s house a few days before. 

The UberEats driver, David, if he remembered correctly, was standing on the doorstep, two plastic bags of food in his hands. 

David smelled like an omega, and Bucky bared his teeth in anger at the encroachment on his mate’s territory. The other omega gave Bucky an appreciative glance, eyes skimming gover the scar tissue surrounding his shoulder, and landing on the defined muscles that made up his torso. 

Bucky’s hands twitched involuntarily, eager to both get back inside and deal with the perceived threat. David’s appreciative look only intensified as he spotted the thin trail of hair that led down to where Bucky’s boxers were. Cum was still splattered against Bucky’s chest, thighs, and possibly hair, but every time David’s eyes landed on a particularly obvious spot, the omega’s eyes only darkened further. 

The issue wasn’t that David wasn’t attractive, since in any other situation he would have been. The entire issue with the situation was a combination of how he kept glancing between Bucky’s happy trail and the house behind him, as well as the thickening smell of omega arousal that wasn’t Bucky’s. 

When Bucky grabbed the two bags from David’s hands with his metal hand, and shut the door as harshly as he dared with a sleeping Sam inside, it was only because he didn’t want to have to deal with the fallout that would come with an unwarranted attack on the UberEats driver. 

“I shoulda killed him.” 

Steve eyed Bucky warily as the omega entered the bedroom, shoulders tense, and metal arm whirring as the omega rolled his fist in an attempt to stifle his anger. 

Sam shifted from where he’d wound up, wrapped around Bucky’s vacated pillow and legs tangled around Steve’s. 

“Glad you didn’t,” Sam said around a yawn, “was gonna fuck you later.”

  
  


_ ~~~~~ _

_ 4 _

_ ~~~~~ _

  
  


Steve was very glad that Bucky didn’t kill the UberEats driver earlier that day. 

Especially as Bucky straddled Sam’s thighs, hole wet and worked open by Sam’s clumsy and heat addled efforts. Yes, Steve was very,  _ very,  _ glad the UberEats driver lived, and so were his two mates. 

Bucky shouted in pleasure while sliding onto Sam’s cock, making the beta beneath him shiver and jerk at the languid pace the omega set. 

Steve’s eyes were on the omega’s stretched out hole, and the beta’s dark cock sliding in and out of it as he grabbed Sam’s hips and slid in. He barely noticed how the beta whined from the dual stimulation. 

He was still too focused on the thicker heat scent surrounding Sam that meant it was at its strongest. From here, it would get easier, though not by much. While Bucky’s filthy mouth kept running on about how fat Sam would be with Steve’s pups, the alpha tried to keep in mind that if it all went to plan, Sam’s birth control would hold steady. 

Looking at the way their combined release stained the sheets and their skin, Steve couldn’t help but side with his hindbrain and hope that it didn’t. 

“Already all soft here Sammy, all soft ‘n ready for alpha’s pups.” Bucky said, hands braced on Sam’s chest, but eyes on the beta’s stomach that had undoubtedly softened. The beta’s muscles had faded the day before, lost to the copious amounts of Steve’s seed. 

Realistically, Steve knew that they’d be back within a week of Sam’s heat completing, but  _ fuck _ was Bucky giving him ideas. 

Steve only noticed Sam orgasm inside Bucky when the beta’s full bodied shudders turned into outright thrashing and the omega’s garbled words turned into moans. 

He moved one of his hands to jerk Bucky off quickly, enjoying the omega’s moans that rang out in the room in chorus with Sam’s yelps and his groans. 

Yeah, he was really glad Bucky didn’t kill the delivery driver. 

  
  


_ ~~~~~ _

_ 5 _

_ ~~~~~ _

  
  


Sam woke up in the dead middle of the night, loose limbed and sated. His skin was still tight over his body, and itchy where cum still covered the few spots Steve’s cursory washcloth had missed, but overall nothing compared the day before. 

He groaned loudly from where he was sandwiched between his mates, the feeling of the bond like an additional, invisible limb in his mind. Sliding out of the nest Bucky had insisted on remaking earlier was easier than it should have been, a testament to how tired they all were. 

The half walk, half stumble he made on his way to the bathroom was less graceful than he would ever admit, but his relief at peeing was near embarrassing. 

As he washed his hands, Sam realized that the growing discomfort in his abdomen wasn’t another bout of heat about to start, but that he had to take a shit. 

_ Okay _ , Sam thought to himself,  _ that’s weird _ , but he sat down on the toilet and took care of himself anyways. 

Usually, since it was the same hole, male betas didn’t have to shit until their heat was over, but given how he felt stable for the most part, he just chalked it up to an overly lucid moment. Which while strange, wasn’t impossible. 

If anything, he could take care of it in the morning when he wasn’t so tired. 

~~~~

Sam woke up with Bucky’s face pressed into his stomach, but before he did anything, he did a mental check over his body. 

He felt good, his hole was incredibly sore in a way that would only really bother if he was touched, his muscles felt stretched, and he felt well rested. He also felt like his heat was over. 

That thought made him startle from where he was, and he sat up abruptly, mind racing a mile a minute. 

If he was right, it was only supposed to be the fourth day of his heat. Sam’s heats hadn’t ended a day early since he was seventeen and they finally regulated, let alone two days. 

“Steven Grant Rogers,” he growled out, voice raw yet firm, and heedless of the undignified yelp Bucky made at being pushed from Sam. 

The alpha’s baby blue eyes met his hesitantly, and that was all it took for Sam. 

He was on the strongest birth control his insurance would cover, and the knothead fuck still got him pregnant. 

_ Today,  _ he thought,  _ Steve dies.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding another part with pregnant Sam, let me know if anyone of you guys would read it please and thanks?


End file.
